longislandmusicscenefandomcom-20200214-history
Nothing To Lose
Nothing To Lose: '''Alternative/Indie Rock band from Long Island, New York . Often referred to as NTL. Nothing To Lose formed in 2009, when Anthony Wall and Eran Abraham met in a club called Nassau Concerts Club, while attending Nassau Community College. Later on they met Mauricio Rincon, who joined the club later that year, at NCC, and the three started playing together. It wasn't until later in the spring, they realized they have the potential to make great meaningful music, when they met Peter Crocitto through a mutual friend; completing their lineup. They played shows all around Long Island: Vibe Lounge, Ollie's Point, Broadway Bar, Club Karma, and Ethical Humanist Society. Nothing To Lose has played with fellow local favorites such as Love, Robot, This Good Robot, Life Between Sleep, Score 24, Set In Color, and Under Spinning Lights, and has shared the stage with such acts as Sparks the Rescue, Just Surrender, Set It Off, NGHBRS, City Lights, Phone Calls From Home, and Hit The Lights. (The Dangerous Summer was going to be one of them, but due to weather conditions on August 27th of 2011, the Ethical Humanist Society had to cancel the show.) During the Spring of 2011, Matthew Florio (former Garden.Set.Fire) joined as the band's guitarist. Later in the Summer, Jess Gallagher joined the band as its second vocalist; but left by that Fall. Occasionally, she joins in them on stage. Gallagher is currently the lead vocalist in Longfellow; featuring members of The Angry Birds. The band spent the entire Summer recording at Five Three Studios with Anthony Rega from Love, Robot on their debut EP. {C}The band released their debut EP, 'This Is Who We Were,' on October 18th, 2011. They had a CD Release show at the Vibe Lounge that October with Live For Tonight (farewell show), Shani Whitfield, and Begin Again. Nothing To Lose shot a music video for their first single 'Bedtime Story Lines,' that Winter, with Ego Alley Productions; which is owned by Alexa San Roman of Love, Robot. The band competed in the 2012 Bamboozle Break Contest a few months later. In the Spring of 2012, the band recorded and released a free acoustic EP called 'Lose, Rebuild, Restart, & Mend'. The Acoustic EP contains two acoustic tracks from the previous EP and five acoustic unreleased tracks, four that will appear on the band's full length album. In July of 2012, it was announced through the band's Facebook page that Peter Crocitto was no longer a part of Nothing To Lose. They decided to continue the recording of their full length with Anthony Rega drumming and producing at Five Three Studios. That September, the group released the track 'Tracing Our Steps Back To The End' at www.nothingtolosemusic.tumblr.com. This was the first song they release since the departure of Crocitto; as well as the first featuring Anthony Rega on drums. On October 8th, the band announced that they would be recording it's Full Length with Anthony Rega and Anthony Lopardo at Westfall Studios in Farmingdale, NY. They began Pre Production on October 15th; which marked a year that date that their EP 'This Is Who We Were' was released. Nothing To Lose disbanded in January of 2013. On May 4th of 2013, a facebook page was created for a band called Call The Station. Later that day it was revealed that the Nothing To Lose twitter page had been updated with information regarding Call The Station. That same day both Wall and Florio posted the link to the facebook page confirming their involvement in the project. The following day, Rincon and Abraham individually posted the link to the facebook and twitter pages. www.facebook.com/nothingtolosemusic http://www.facebook.com/pages/Nothing-To-Lose/252176627369 Members: Anthony Wall (Vocals) Matthew Florio (Guitar/Vocals) Eran Abraham (Bass) Mauricio Rincon (Guitar) '''Former Members: Jess Gallagher (Vocals) Peter Crocitto (Drums) James Esposito (Drums) Additional Members: Anthony Rega (Drums) *Studio on Full Length Discography *This Is Who We Were EP (2011) *Lose, Rebuild, Restart, & Mend Acoustic EP (2012) *Untitled Full Length Demos (2013) Category:Release Category:Nothing to lose Category:EPs Category:Pop Punk Bands Category:Indie Rock Bands Category:Alternative Rock Bands Category:Matthew florio Category:Garden.set.fire Category:Eran Abraham Category:Call The Station